Love Returns from the past
by silverstream1
Summary: What if Yuki had a twin but didn't know it ? what if She was Another key to defeating Reiga?  Read to find out  still working on it
1. Chapter 1

_*** a dream so real ***_

i was running behind my sister yuki and her demon lover Luka

i could hear them a distance behind us, the Duras howling for our blood.

i heard my sister cry out. i quickly caught up to them " What happened yuki?" i asked frantically as i looked her over. " i think i tripped over something and hurt my ankle" she said in a pained voice as she slowly drew her injured leg to her. we froze as we heard another howl drawing closer ,i wrapped my arms around my stomach. i looked at my sister and then at Lukas as i stood " Luka you promised me that you wouldn't betray her and that you would protect her " i said looking into his silver eyes before turning my back on them " i am holding you to that promise " don't let her come after me"

i held back tears as my sister spoke " Sakura what are you doing?" she said i could tell that she was holding back tears." i am doing what i am supposed to do Yu-chan" i said as tears slid down my face " i am going to protect you from him no matter what the cost it" i walked a few paces a head " even if that cost is my life and the life of my child. i must do what my destiny leads me to ".

" NO! You can't!" she cried out in a child like voice " you and your baby can''t die for me! Luka PLEASE Stop her, she is pregnant!" i balled my fist holding back tears luka knelt by her " i am sorry my love i wish i could but i cannot , i made her a promise " he said in a gentle voice that he used only for her.

i herd my sister burst into tears " yu don't worry about us right now" i said as i threw off my cloak "you live for us now. i love you dear sister " and with that i took off ad let my hair fly out behind me in the wind. The howling grew closer; the leader of the pack saw me and changed his course upon seeing his pray running , his pack following him as he raced towards me. Reiga following close behind

i slowed my running deliberately. looking back, "Yes! it's working He's following me instead!" i thought as my heart raced ,i heard their howling it was directly behind me now

SAKURA!" i heard my sister scream, tears stung my eyes as i thought about how i would never see her face or Takashiros ever again and that my baby would never get a chance to live.

i stopped and i knew it was all over for me "goodbye " i thought as they pounced on me carefully holding me down. "You should have chosen ME Yuki not that Thing, i could have given you everything!" His voice whispered in my ear "i... Could…. Never love a MONSTER like You Reiga " i said screaming, i felt the teeth rip into me and felt some satisfaction that Reiga had not yet realized that i was not Yuki. And i thanked Kami that i was her twin as i felt the darkness surround me

***End Flashback**

i screamed as i shot up in bed and gasped for breath. Footsteps pounded in the hall stopping right outside my door, it flew open as my friend Toru ran in 'Jen!" he yelled running over to my bed and pulled me into his arms as tears cascaded down my face. "Shh" he murmured softly "did u have another nightmare?" he asked gently. i nodded as i leaned into his embrace crying, He kissed my forehead gently and whispered in my ear "its ok, it's over now, it was just a dream, go back to sleep "

When i woke up and went downstairs there was a note from toru on the kitchen counter

"jen

I'm sorry that i am not here when u wake up

i had to leave and be back in bed before my parents woke up; i hope slept peacefully last night

P.s here is your birthday present.

i gasped right under the note was a season pass to the beach just outside of town i smiled "typical Toru" i thought as i got up and showered. i called dad after i changed and explained the beach pass and asked if i could go. He said it was fine as long as i went by myself. i rolled my eyes as i hung up and packed a beach bag and walked outside.

i found Toru in front of my house waiting for me with his car .he took my bag and loaded it into the trunk of his car i giggled "U are full of surprises" i said, he smiled. "i am aren't i?" He said with a goofy grin on his face "We better get going if we want to get there before noon, "i said as i got into the car "ur right" toru said." otherwise we will have to deal with traffic" i laughed the one thing Toru hated was getting stuck in traffic

For the next hour we drove in silence till we got to the bath house and i met him on his side of the car and we hugged again."i'm gona miss hugging u," Toru said as i laughed, "Toru i'm only gona be gone for the day," i said smiling at him "Ok i'll see u later on tonight" he said giving me another hug, i waved until i could not see his car anymore. i walked onto the beach showing the lifeguard my summer pass

i saw a man in black swim trunks and froze it was the guy from my dreams! Though he looked hot in a bathing suit, "what was him name again " i thought as i began to walk towards him. The man that looked so familiar, as i reached him

He looked at me his silver eyes narrowing as i grew closer. i saw Yuki Giou who was in the same year and in the same class as me. "Luka is something wrong?" he asked when he reached us he looked at Luka and then noticed me "hay Jennifer how's summer going?" he asked in a kind voice " it's going great Yuki i was gonna ask your friend Luka something" i sad with a small smile "he just reminded me of someone i knew it's no biggie" i faked a it's unimportant look

"She's OK she made it" a voice from my dream said sounding relieved. "Who said that?" i asked looking around." Who said what Jennifer?'' Yuki asked with a confused look on his face, "Well this may sound weird but when i saw u… a voice in my head said "she is OK she made it" i told him "but you're a…" i trailed off " a boy?" he said laughing." ya and when i saw u just then i felt as if we were siblings or something ,but it's just a crazy thought " i said dismissing the words with a wave of my hand . He looked at me and then at Luka.

"Jen!" i a familiar voice yelled. i whirled around "Toko" i shouted gleefully as i ran and hugged my best friend . "Hay, where have u been? U haven't been in school for the past 2 weeks!" i said letting worry slip into my voice "Everything's OK i just had some family issues to take care of "she said smiling at me reassuringly "did something happen to Tskumo?" i asked in a i can't believe he did it again brother was _Always_ defending people from bully' smiled at me "Tskumo is fine Jen, our uncle was sick" she said with small smile

"Oh. How is your uncle doing now?" i asked, "He's fine just a summer cold " she replied, "So what are you doing at the beach?i thought you couldn't go any were because your dad wasn't home," she asked curious. "Toru got me a pass for my birthday .and i called dad this morning to ask if i could go and he said i could as long as no boys came with." She sighed, she knew how weird my dad was "figures, do you want to join us?" she asked motioning to the group behind her "sounds like fun" i said smiling as we walked to the changing area when i paused "um Luka" i said a little nervous "Does the name Sakura mean anything to you?.'

His eyes narrowed again "where did u hear that name? how do you know my name?' he asked , i quickly looked away and hurried into the girls changing area. Then we all met under a huge beach umbrella. and Toko introduced me to her family " Jen these are my cousins senshiro, Kotarou,Hotsuma, Shuesei, Luka and you know Tskumo and Yuki from school" she said gesturing to each person in turn

i said hello and sighed. and looked at Luka, who was quietly watching me "Luka you asked me how i knew your name and the name Sakura . it is because i keep having these dreams, but there more like memories. all of them involving a girl named Sakura and woman named Yuki and you," i said . Luka and the others looked at me in surprise "and what happens in these dreams " Luka asked as if he already knew the story i was going to tell. i described everything i remembered about the different dreams . Luka's eyes narrowed as i told the dream.

a thought dawned on me "Yuki!" i said " you look like her! the woman in my dreams, but why do you look like her and why does Luka Look EXACTLY like the man in my dreams? " Luka looked at me " there is only one possibility that i know of" he said " it may sound weird but it explains why these dreams are so realistic" everyone looked at him "Luka have you had the same dreams as Jennifer?" yuki asked , Luka turned his head and looked at yuki " no. something entirely different" he said in a soft voice " the dreams are not dreams at all, they are Memories and i _Lived_ those memories yuki". toko and the others gasped, he looked down " in your past life Sakura was your younger sister . She was your twin; identical to you except that her hair was a tinge darker " everyone remained silent waiting for him to continue so that they could hear more.

He looked up at me " She died saving Yuki " he paused "yuki had tripped over something in the field behind the palace we had come form, Raiga and a hoard of low level Duras were after us and they were closing in. i had knelt by her to help her up when sakura caught up and looked her over ,she then reminded me of a promise i had made to her and took her hood off" he looked up at me sadly "she let the Duras catch her " i said in realization "She knew that Yuki's soul would be reborn in the future" . toko suggested that we change and then meet back up at the car that they drove,we changed back into our normal cloths and meet back up at the big SUV that they rode in.

i looked at yuki sadly "Yuki if i am Sakura's reincarnation and that seems likely, then that means we're siblings this time around to, and you have to admit it makes sense, we **Do** look identical." i said slowly as i walked over to him, i noticed that he was crying and decided to gave him a hug "please stop crying Yuki." i said softly as i pulled back to look at him. "Why would she risk her life for me" he said softly , At that moment, it felt like my heart was being torn to pieces. i pulled him into a hug again "she died because she wanted you to live and have a chance at a happy and normal life. More importantly she loved you' i said gently "and i know i would do the same thing " i said smiling at him "Big bro"

He looked at me with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. "Big Bro?" he said, "well' i said "i can't exactly call you big sis can i?" laughing he smiled at me. i paused as i studied his features they were familiar "dad" i whispered softly now i knew for sure Yuki was my brother the one my father claimed died at the age of 2 .

"um yuki " i said hesitantly " i have an older brother . My dad said he died when he was 2 years old but now seeing you, i do not believe him. i never really did since i saw you when we started grade school and u seemed familiar i just didn't realize it till i saw u smile earlier it looked like his but mostly you look like your mom " i said tears coming to my eyes as i mentioned his mom.

He gasped, "no one ever told me i had a sibling' he said shock in his voice "i was found abandoned in a bush near the orphanage with my name on the blanket, But now that i think about it we do look similar. Almost identical actually save for the fact Ur a girl" he said a teasing grin. "Well no one ever knew about me because i was adopted by a different mom. She died in august."i said as i explained what my mother had told me about how i was adopted and about me being her best friend sakuras daughter and that my twin brother had not died at the age of 2

"i don't expect you to accept me as your sister right away" i said seeing him smile and then look at me and Luka "Why wouldn't i accept you as my twin sister?" he said as i stared at him in shock "He said he accepts me!" i shouted in my head as a smile plastered itself on my face "Big Bro!' i said Aloud as i hugged him. i saw Luka smile softly at the scene unfolding before him.

"Everyone is there a party happening without me knowing?". We broke the hug as we heard a voice call out. We all turned 'Takashiro!" the voice in my head said fondly as i stared at the man walking towards us "God he is gorgeous!" i thought "idiot he is way older than you " i mentally smacked myself

"Who is this Yuki?" the man asked giving me a smile. "Takashiro-San. This is Jennifer, i recently found out she is my twin sister "Yuki said. Takashiro looked at Yuki then back at me "is she... ?'' he said in a soft voice looking at Luka . he nodded in reply "dear god" he whispered as a tear fell down his face. i walked over to him and wiped it away with my thumb resting my palm against his face,everyone watched quietly to see what would happen. He closed his eyes as i smiled at him as another memory came to me

_*** return of a memory ***_

"i'll be fine love." i said reassuringly "i have to go with them it's the only way the baby will be safe " he looked at me " i wish there was another way, i don't want to lose you " he said sadly cupping my face in his hands. A sound of anguish escaped his lips " the baby is not even ready, and yet you still must go with them?" he said looking at me pain evident in his amber eyes at the idea of losing his wife and unborn child .i nodded as tears filled my eyes as he crushed me to him and wept freely into my hair. i wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest

_*** End of memory ***_

i stared into his eyes as a tear ran down the side of my face. i covered my mouth in horror and realization "she was your wife," i said as tears began to pour down the side of my face. i turned slightly to Luka "Why didn't you tell me about this, when you were explaining things " i said my voice shaking "Takashiro didn't want Reiga to know about the child. Because he feared that he would try to harm both her and the baby if he knew " he said in a solemn voice."Reiga and takashiro both courted Sakura, she fell in love with takashiro and Reiga was jealous thought he hid it well"

At that moment i felt her soul meld with mine and all of her past emotions mixed with mine "I'm so sorry. i did not know that "i said crying "i did not know any…" the word was cut off as i held back a sob. He put a hand on my shoulder as he wiped away my tears with a gentle hand "it's alright "he said "the past is over and done you like us to give you a ride home" he smiled softly as i nodded.

We loaded our things into the trunk of the car after about half an hour we saw a wreck, my heart stopped as i recognized Toru's car in the wreckage. "Stop The Car!" i screamed and as soon as the car stopped i launched myself out the door and towards the wreck. A firefighter stopped me "miss you can't go over there" he said "that's my Best friend!" i screamed, ducking past him and running over to the wreck .i froze when i saw them begin to zip up a body bag. i ran over and screamed when i saw whose body it was. i stared in disbelief. it was Toru.

i screamed as i collapsed to my knees sobbing "No! No, he can't be…he can't be dead." i cried as i felt strong arms pull me to my feet. i looked up through bleary eyes it was Takashiro. he started to pull me away ,stopping when i began to fight "No! No! i can't leave him! He needs me!' i shouted.

Takashiro pulled me into a hug." He is gone Jennifer i'm sorry "he said sadly as i began to pound on his chest as hard as i could "Your Lying! Toru would never leave me! He promised me!" i screamed at him. "He Promised Me" i said in a softer tone as i collapsed against his chest crying after a few minutes i fainted. i felt him pick me up cradling me in his arms as he carried me to the car. When i woke up, i was in a unfamiliar bed "where am i?" i said sitting up and looking around.

"You're at the Giou clan's twilight mansion "said a voice i recognized. Takashiro. He was sitting in the chair that was on the left side of the bed. "What happened l…" i cut off the words as it came flooding back to me "it's true isn't it" i said, "Toru is really gone" i chocked back tears. Takashiro came over and sat beside me on the bed and put his arms around me "I'm afraid so" he said as i leaned into him and began to cry. He murmured softly to me, assuring me that everything was going to be fine. i did not know why but his words comforted me greatly "i have to go see Toru's mom," i said getting out of the bed.

"She's downstairs in the lobby. We called her last night while you were asleep, she arrived a few minutes ago" he said gently. i ran from the room and flew down the stairs in a loaned nightgown. i froze when i saw her stand up and move over to the carpet in front of the stairs "Misato!" i cried running over to her "i'm so sorry Misato" i said crying.

She hugged me tightly as we stood there crying into each others shoulders. We stood there for a while then she told me that his funereal was in week and that after-wards they were having a reception in the churches reception hall. She asked me if i would sing a few songs, i quickly agreed and said that i would be glad to. She hugged me tightly one last time and left. i turned and went upstairs to the room i woke up in. i saw takashiro staring out the window "takashiro" i whispered softly and walked towards him until i stood beside him staring out the window

" thank you for letting me stay here" i said softly and smiled as he turned to face me " you can stay here as long as you like" he said " you're a giou after all" he smiled at me .My heart swelled at those words, he patted me on the back. "Ouch!' i said wincing, he patted my bruised shoulder "idiot" i mentally slapped myself i didn't want anyone to know what my father had done last time he was home.

"what's wrong Jennifer?" he asked concerned "it's nothing just a small bruise" i said laughing hoping to through him off. He gently pressed that area again and then another area on my lower back "Ow!" i said wincing again. Before i could protest, Takashiro quickly moved the sleeves of my nightgown down to my elbows. i heard him gasp at what he saw "Jennifer this is not just one small bruise' he said angrily. in truth, it was a small bruise but it was not the only one. Many of them covered my whole back; it was evidence of the abuse i endured when my dad was home.

"it's fine Takashiro, it's nothing," i said lying. "Jennifer Who did this to you?' he asked his voice was stern, yet he was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me tell you he'll hurt you if he knew that you or anyone else had found out" i said softly "He who" takashiro prodded gently "please don't make me tell you" i begged again "Jennifer tell me who did this to you" he pleaded again "My dad" i whispered as i turned and looked into takashiros eyes. Anger blazed in his eyes "Your Father did this to you?" he asked his voice coated with anger.

i nodded slightly and winced waiting for him to yell at me. instead of the yelling that i had expected he pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly against his chest " i'll make sure he gets tried for this" he said rasing my chin so that our eyes meet "don't worry about it anymore, your safe here."

i didn't want to do anything but stand there and stay wrapped safely in his strong arms. "takashiro" i murmured as i buried my face into his chest. The feeling of being wrapped in his arms surrounded with his warmth was pure bliss to me and then i started to cry. Why were these feelings of love welling up inside me? Why did i feel this way about a man i barely knew .i hugged him tighter, as if i could not stand the thought of being taken away from him.

"Why does this feel so familiar " i whispered as i looked up into his eyes. He bent his head slowly and lowered it towards mine. "i think you know why" he whispered , My breath caught in my throat as i thought about it, he pulled back looking at me and slowly leaned forward, he hesitated his face just inches from mine. His seemed to question me "is this alright?' he said softly

i answered his question by closing the short distance between us by pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss. i felt desire build up inside me as i wound my hands into his hair. i gave a low moan as much as i was enjoying this, i did not want this to end.

After a few minutes we broke the kiss, my breath coming in short gasps. "We can't," i said breathlessly " i can't not so soon after…" takashiro nodded and hugged me tightly to him "i'll wait as long as you want " he whispered into my ear. i shivered at the words and stood there a bit longer,and then pulled away from him 'Takashiro there's something else you need to see," i said turning my back to him.

i dropped the nightgown to my waist, and exposed my back and the rest of the bruises band the belt marks that ran across my back. He gasped upon seeing the slightly angry welts that was on my back "dear god" he breathed as he gently placed a hand on my bare skin and lightly ran his hand over the mark. i shuddered at the warmth of his hand. He wrapped his arms around me his hands covered mine "he won't ever hurt you again" he whispered into my ear placing a kiss on my bare shoulder and then he left the room as i put the nightgown back on.

He came back in with yuki. i turned "takashiro…" i trailed off when i saw yuki come in. "Jennifer" Takashiro said coming over to me "show Yuki what you showed me." i held back tears as i turned around and dropped the nightgown to my waist covering my front. i heard Yuki gasp as he placed his hand gently on my back i pulled away. Takashiro gently put his hands on my shoulders gently rubbing them.

"Your safe here Jennifer "he said gently "please let Yuki help you" he pleaded softly. i shook my head "No' my voice shook "won't you need to show evidence when you take my dad to trial" i said, turning to Takashiro and watched as yuki left the room "Where is Your father at Anyway?" Takashiro asked softly as wrapped his arms around me and tightened them.

"He's in England at the moment he is supposed to be back the day before Toru's funeral. i can guarantee he will find out about it and show up." i said as he came back over and wrapped his arms around me, "C'mon lets go get you some lunch " he said gently as he turned and waited for me to change, when i was finished he lead me downstairs.

When we got down stairs Toko-Chan ran over to me, i could tell she had been crying "Toko-Chan what's wrong? i asked, "i didn't know,is that hat's why you always wore a t-shirt all the time when u went swiming wasn't it ?" she asked. i nodded "everything's fine now, takashiro is taking care of it " i said pulling back and giving her a smile.

She looked at me then at takashiro who just nodded. We all ate lunch together. while we ate i learned from Takashiro that the zweilts are the guardians of "Gods Light who was yuki, and that Toko-Chan and Tskumo-kun are Zweilt gaurdians , "no wonder they always hang out with Yuki" i thought i then noticed that their were other pairs there to "Hotsuma and Shuesei are a pair, Kotaro and Senshiro are a pair,Tskumo and Toko are a pair and well Luka protects Yuki and Sodom is Lukas pet but is extremely attached to Yuki" i thought aloud they all looked at me.

"How did u figure that out?" Takashiro asked me wiht a smile "well they all revolve around each other. Hotsuma is always near Shuesei and the same is for the others" i said "and also by their behavior. i can guess that most of them like me have not had a good childhood. Their parents know who they are and are afraid of their power and shunned them most of the time as my father did to me. So they get extremely attached to their partner because they know that their partner will understand their feelings so they place complete trust in their partner."

i smiled at them and finished eating and after excusing myself, i went upstairs and sat on the window sill and looked out into the garden when i saw something on the lawn surrounded by Hotsuma and the others. it looked oddly familiar, like the creature in my dream

i ran out of the room and flew downstairs and out the back door "Stop!" i screamed throwing myself between the animal and everyone else. "No fighting its just scared" i said softly as i turned to the animal "it looks like Sodom "i though then changed my mind because the creature was white and had a blue jewel in the middle of its forehead. i knelt holding my hand out palm straight up for it to sniff "hello little beauty" i said gently smiling at it. it stepped forward and sniffed my hand cautiously i inched it foreword and to my surprise it liked my hand then pressed its head into my palm.

it was the same size as Sodom but was all white." see you guys its friendly " i said gently picking it up and cradling it in my arms as everyone stared at me " Kayo kyu!" it said nuzzling me. "Luka where's Sodom at?" i asked." he's with Yuki" he replied "can you go get them please" . he nodded and went inside .after a few minutes he came back Yuki and Sodom following behind him. As they came over the creature in my arms perked up 'Pu-yo Puuuh Pah!" it said to Sodom who had flown onto my shoulder when he came outside "Ryukyu kyu ouhoy" he replied.

"maybe they know each other," i said smiling at the two of them "i wonder what her name is". "Kyu!" i said happily and licked my arm. "Her name is snow.' Luka said, "i'm surprised that she's taken such a liking to a human so quickly." i smiled "snow?" i said smiling " it fits her "i said scratching the top of her head she made a sound of contentment as takashiro came out and smiled at me " so you made a new friend" he asked giving me a wink.

i laughed, "i guess so, her name is snow," i said walking over to him as snow climbed from my arms to my shoulder. "Kayo kye kayo kyu?" she said sniffing at takashiro "that's takashiro" i said to her smiling "go On he wont hurt you" takashiro held out his hand for her and she sniffed it cautiously.

Deciding she liked him, she sniffed me again then Takashiros hand again. "put-ya kyu" she said looking at me then at takashiro then she twitched her nose. i blushed getting what she was saying "ya so what if i like him" i said in a whisper "its my love life OK" .i blushed as Takashiro smiled at me again i turned my face hoping that he didn't see me blush ,pretending to yawn

He came closer "are you alright Jennifer?" he asked "ya i'm fine just tired." i said faking a yawn again. He smiled softly. "Go get some sleep" he said, "i'll come wake you up when dinners ready." i smiled "thanks takashiro" i said as i went back inside an up to my room. i lay down on my bed and turned onto my side. Snow curled up against my stomach as i fell asleep

_*** dream of a memory***_

i entered the room and saw takashiro sitting by the windowsill his kimono still tied around his waist. "Kashi are u trying to show off to the other women of the court or are you trying to seduce me," i said teasingly i wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He laughed, "Maybe i'm trying to do both," he said mischievously as he turned his face to grin at me. i smiled and kissed him "well its working" i mumbled against his lips as he closed the window behind him leading me to the bed.

*** End of memory***

"Jen" Takashiro said waking me up. i bolted upright in bed as i looked at takashiro blushing like mad "hay Kashi" i said sleepily "dinner time already?" he nodded and grinned "you just called me kashi" he said his smile widening "did you remember something?" i nodded and explained the dream leaving out the explicit details that i remembered. "Oh" he said blushing i guessed he remembered it as well.

We went downstairs and ate dinner. After dinner was over we all went our separate ways i went outside and sat on the rim of the fountain. Looking at the bright full moon "Might as well practice for tomorrow", i thought, remembering the reason i was going to sing "but what songs to do?" i knew i was defiantly going to do Chloë's song _To Where You Are_. "But what should i do for the other songs" i thought "Oh! i could do Lisa's version of "_Feilds of gold_" and then i could also do Alex's version of _True colors_, yes that would work nicely" i said and smiled, the lamps flickered on " i guess it got dark early" i thought " oh well i might as well go ahead and practice". As i sat on the rim of the fountain i noticed that the windows on multiple floors of the mansion were, open i grinned as i though 'i just may have an audience" i started to sing,_ to where you are._

i saw Yuki and Luka sit on the cushion by the window on one floor they leaned out, Also on the same floor, Shuesei and Hotsuma leaned out of their window and looked over at me watching silently. Soon everyone who had their window open was sitting on the cushion and leaning out the window and listening as i switched to Alex's "_You'll Be in my Heart_". then my heart skipped a beat when i saw Takashiro leaning out the window as i continued through the songs until i finished with _Feilds of gold_

i heard everyone clap i looked up grinning and waved at them.

it was getting late and they shut the windows and went into their separate rooms. i sighed looking at the moon again sighing i started to sing "The Moons a Harsh Mistress" and held back tears as i sang, when i finished i heard someone clap. i turned around quickly wiping my eyes "Kashi i didn't notice you there," i said forcing a smile for him

"You sang that song very beautifully" he said coming over and smiling at me "thanks i was practicing for tomorrow", i said looking up at him tears welling up again in my eyes. He nodded in understanding. "Why do i feel like you want to ask me something?" i said to him wiping my eyes and smiling at him.

"Because i do want to ask you something," he said grinning, "i knew you would gain your memory back soon but i didn't expect it to be so soon and well one of us…" he trailed off blushing "Oh. ya um well…." i said trailing off; wanting to tell him that i wanted the memory to happen again, "i was thinking that maybe after some time that we could maybe …" i trailed off blushing.

He blushed and smiled "are you saying you want to be with me?" he asked as i nodded "and after some time you'd be willing to join with me?" his voice was hopeful .i stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his waist " after a few dates and some alone time Defiantly" i said laying my head against his chest. "Thank you" he said softly pulling me closer to him "i couldn't ask for more under these circumstances." i looked up at his amber eyes and smiled as i pulled my arms from around his waist and cupped his face in both of my hands.

He closed his eyes as if he was committing the moment to memory. He opened his eyes as i pulled his face to mine pressing my lips to his "i love you kashi," i mumbled against his lips. We broke the kiss "i don't want you to get involved in this mess again Jennifer." He said looking me in the eyes. "i already lost you once before i can't bear to lose you again".

i smiled at him understanding what he meant and seeing the pain in his eyes "Kashi i'm already involved in this. i am with you now and since Yuki is my brother, i will not leave him. i know that Reiga will find out one way or another. We'll just have to deal with that when it comes at us." i said lowering my hands till the rested on my stomach." And maybe one day your child ... Our child will have the chance at life that he didn't get before." i smiled at him

"i hope so "he said pulling me close and giving me a hug as i yawned. He laughed "bed time, you have a long week ahead" he said as i nodded and hooked my arm through his as we went inside and upstairs to my room.

Takashiro said goodnight to me at my door .i changed into the nightgown and fell asleep hoping i would not have a nightmare and , i would dream of something peaceful for a change.  
>After that night, the rest of the week was a blur to me. i woke up the day of the funeral and took a bath with Toko-chan. she loaned me one of her small black dresses that fit me perfectly .though it was strapless and a bit low-cut in the front i did not mind much. However, i was worried about the half of my back that was showing. i did not want anyone to see the bruises; luckily, Toko had the same skin tone as me so she loaned me her base and helped me put it on to conceal the bruises.<p>

After she had changed we went downstairs to eat breakfast .When we got down their all the boys were already there waiting for us. All of them including Luka were dressed in nice black tuxedo jackets, white shirts and black dress pants matching black ties.

" Why are you guys all dressed up?" i asked as i sat down knowing what the answer would be. "We're all coming with you," Yuki said as he got some strawberry cereal. "You guys don't have to come you guys know that don't you?" i said my voice shaking as i helped my self to the same cereal as my brother.

"We know that" Shuesei-kun said helping himself to some milk and giving me a smile "we want to come and besides Your Family now." i stared at him for a second then i looked at everyone else "thank you so much you guys." i said wiping the tears from my eyes. No problem Jennifer" Tskumo-Kun said patting me gently on the back. After we finished eating, we all sat in the lobby and talked until Takashiro said it was time to go. The ride to the gravesite was silent.

We got there just before the service started and by the time it was over, i was crying like a child .i still couldn't believe that he was gone. Everyone there said they were sorry for my loss and that they hoped i would be ok, i thanked them and went back to my new family and together we went to the church auditorium.

When we got there, i looked for Takashiro and i saw him sitting by the stage. i hurried over there and sat by him and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for everything Kashi" i said softly, and went over to the sound booth and gave the sound tech my CD with the music to the songs i was going to do on it.

i heard Toru's mom announce that i was going to do some songs in memory of Toru. i took a deep breath as i walked on stage and nodded to the sound tech and he started the music. i began to sing three measures after the music started "Take the wave now i know that you're free …." i sang with all the emotions i felt until the song was over.

"Hi everyone my name is Jennifer i am… was toru's best freind . There is one thing i want to say to everyone and that is don't ever forget someone you loved. Toru and i made a promise to each other, if one of us passed on that we would never forget the other. But we also promised that we would also want the other to find someone as soon as they were ready" i said and clasped my hands to my chest. i looked straight at Takashiro and smiled

"And for me i have found that person already and i want to say one more thing to Toru before i perform my other songs." i paused and looked out at the crowd "Thank you Tory" i said using the nickname, i gave him. "You gave me a reason to keep going when i felt down about myself and i will never forget that. These next three songs are all about love one is from a mans view the others are from the view of a woman. They are all about people who have a distant lover. These songs are for people we love and most importantly the people we will always keep in our hearts" i said and smiled at the crowd as i sang the three other songs that ment so much to me.

When i finished i looked at the back door and saw my dad coming towards the stage looking angry. i had expected that this would happen so i got off the stage. "He's here Kashi," i whispered as i sat next to him "what should i do" i said worried that my dad would do something stupid "don't worry Jen i won't let him touch you." He said reassuringly as he put an arm around me.

He nodded at Hotsuma and the others who sat in all the seats behind us and a few of them namely Luka and Yuki sat in the seats beside us. "Thanks Takashiro" i said loudly as i leaned into him "i'm Glad you and the others were able to make it. i could not have done this by myself. i hope this didn't mess up any plans you guys had for today." i looked at him. "No problem at all Jennifer. Toru was close friends with all of us i'm glad we could come" he said smiling as he squeezed my shoulder as my father approached "Take you arm off my daughter!" He said angrily as he reached for Takashiros arm

"Dad leave him alone!" i said angrily standing "Takashiro and my friends have looked after me this past Week and a half while you left for England to be with your girlfriend! They were there for me and now their family" he looked at me shocked "i know all about it dad. i know who i am and i know that yuki is my twin and i am going to stay with him and my cousins," i said as i glared at my father. Everyone at the reception staring at us as my friend moved so that they stood by Takashiro and i Snow and Sodom moved so that they were on either side of me in wolf form. "if you try to hurt my family. i won't hold Snow and Sodom back," i said as i stepped forward to stand by Takashiro. "You have no right to talk to me like that young lady" he said advancing "and your in major trouble when we get home!"

Takashiro moved, placing himself in front of me "Don't u Dare try to hurt her" he said menacingly glaring at my father. "No dad i'm not going with you "i said defiance in my voice "i'm going to live with my brother" He stared at me "your brother died soon after he was born" he said trying to convince me that i was lying to myself. "You're a liar dad .i know he's alive. i've known since the beginning of last school year he still has that picture i drew him and i still have the cross necklace he gave me" i said holding it up and glaring at him "Your coming home right now young lady!" he said as his fist balled up. "No i'm not dad. i have been through enough hell with you. i'm going to live with Yuki and his family," i said stepping back as he advanced closer. Sodom growled threateningly as my father took a step foreword hate blazing in his eyes. Takashiro glared at him ready to fight if necessary i put a hand on takashiros shoulder "Kashi please don't fight him i don't want you to get hurt." i said wrapping my arms around his waist as if i could hold him back "i don't want anyone i care about to get hurt." He turned his head and smiled at me "don't worry i'll be fine" takashiro said. My father advanced again

"You will not lay hand on her!" Yuki said threateningly as he moved to stand beside takashiro glaring at my father." You have no say in how i can and cannot discipline my own daughter for her misdeeds! " My father shouted glaring back at him. " i do have a say as her brother" yuki shouted back as my father did a double take. i watched as two plain clothed detectives arrested my father, "You can do this! i'm her father!" he yelled as he was being pulled out the door and into the police car, .it was finally over no more pain to deal with. Takashiro put an arm around me and led me to the car and it was around 8 o'clock when we got home. i ran inside and up the stairs to my room and threw myself on the bed crying i heard a knock on the door "what do you want!' i yelled as i sat up and looked at the door. Takashiro stepped in shutting the door behind him i buried my face in the pillow trying to hide the tearstains on my face "Jen" he said softly as he came over and sat by me on the bed.

He put a hand on my bare back i shuddered at the warmth of his hand. Why am i getting the same warmth from Takashiro that i got from Toru i relaxed a bit at his touch and turned over staring into his eyes, "Why did this happen?" i sobbed as Takashiro took my hand in his. "i don't know love," he said softly.

i froze "he called me love but does he really love me or her soul?" i though i looked him in the eye "do u really love me for me or because i'm sakuras reincarnation" tears filled my eyes

He wiped them away with his hand 'You. For you are her heart is yours you are the same as she and she is the same as you so you are who i love." He said as he pulled me close as i leaned my head against his chest

"i… i want to…" the words cut off as i tried to calm myself, unsure that he would want to love me " what do you want to do" he asked softly as his hand rubbed small circles on my back "i want to m.." i paused looking up at him "to make l..." the words were cut off as Takashiro put a finger on my lips. He looked at me, his eyes burned with passion and love and i could feel it in his gentle touch "are you sure Jen?" he asked gently "it's only been a week and a half since…" he moved his finger as i nodded. "I've wanted to since we first kissed but i was afraid you wouldn't want me," i said looking him in the eyes as desire grew within me. He bent his head and gently kissed me on the lips as one of his hands tangled itself in my hair the other wrapped itself around my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. it felt like we were dancing, as we were soon lost in the blazing passion that was love.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to find Takashiro sleeping soundly beside me. One arm draped lazily over my stomach holding me close to his warmth. I turned on to my side facing Takashiro and I groaned, my body was a bit sore but I did not mind that at all. Takshiro woke up and grinned at me "morning beautiful" he said kissing me lightly on the lips. "Now this is a good wake up call," I said kissing him back and smiling "good. Cause you'll have to get used to it" he said grinning as he began to tickle me "KASHI! Stop that it tickles!" I said laughing as I wrestled his hands "don't tickle me I'm to sore for that right now." I smiled at him.

"What's sore?" he asked me concerned. "Just my back. nothing big," I said sitting up and looking at him as he raised himself on one arm "did I get to carried away?" he asked as his other hand cradled my face gently "No Kashi you were gentle. I'll get used to it eventually," I said as I winked at him and looked around my room. At least my room was still clean save for our cloths thrown all about the room.

I got up and grabbed a change of cloths "you better head to your room and clean up to" I said grinning at him as I went and showered. "That felt good," I said as I entered my room and went about my day. Three months had passed since that day.

I woke up surprised to find Toko-chan there "Toko-chan? What are you doing in my room?" I asked "I thought I was going to meet you in the dining room for lunch" she smiled at me "Sooo what was Takshiro doing in your room this morning?" she asked a mischievous grin on her face.

I turned beet red "T th that's none of your business!" I said stuttering as I chucked my towel at her." oh really?" she said her grin widening "yes really. Its none of your business what Takshiro or I do" I said getting annoyed at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at me "Oh My Lord!" she said squealing "you two did It didn't you?" she asked. I turned blood red "Toko SHH!" I said, "I don't want everyone in the whole mansion to know!" she stared at me "so you and Takashiro …" she asked blushing. I nodded "Ya." I said wringing my hands as she grinned "Finally! We thought you two would never admit it to each other," she said as a big smile plastered itself onto her face "so you mean to tell me that everyone in the mansion expected us to hook up?" I asked as she nodded and smiled

"So are you going to go public with the clan or keep it hidden?" She asked softly as I sat down beside her I sighed. "I don't know Toko-chan" I said as I wrapped my arms around my stomach " I want to go public, but I don't want to hold Takashiro back and I know that I will if we go public among the clan and especially if I'm pregnant" she looked at me "do you think your..."

She broke of as I nodded. " I can feel it " I said smiling at her "I'm going to tell yuki first before I tell Kashi" I said smiling as we both stood up .

I looked at the clock when we got downstairs "Wow it's already lunch time I must've slept in" I thought. Toko and I chatted about baby things until we got to the dinning room. I sat down and looked at the table "wow Tomo-kun you outdid yourself" I said "Thanks jen" Tomo said giving me a smile. "Hay Yuki can I talk to you after lunch" I asked. "Of course sis" he said smiling at me "thanks", I said. As we ate lunch, we chatted about going to see the latest movies. After lunch I waited for yuki at the bottom of the stairs "yuki I need to tell u something" I said smiling at him "what do you need to tell me?" , he asked as we walked up the stairs "um well… I assume that you know that Takashiro and I are a couple," I said blushing as he looked at me and grinned "well you see we…" I paused at the stop of the stairs

"we figured you would sooner or later sis" He said, "Well you know that sakura died a month pregnant so I think I might be" I paused taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant" I said looking down. He hugged me "that's great sis!" yuki said smiling "have you told Takashiro yet?'

I shook my head "I'm going to I wanted to tell you first. But I know that the clan elders will say it's an illegitimate child even if they know that I'm Sakuras reincarnation and also because takashiro and I aren't married." I said as I folded my arms across my stomach "It's going to be fine sis " yuki said " Takashiro wont let anything happen to you or the baby" he smiled and gave me a reassuring hug and went back to his room. Leaving me at the top of the stairs "he's right takashiro will protect me and this baby" I though as I rubbed my little bump.

I walked over to takashiro office and opened the door "hay Kashi can I…" I cut of the words as I entered the room. Sitting in each of the four chairs that were in kashi's office, were the Elders. I left the door open and walked around them to stand by takashiro desk "hello my dear girl" one of them said coming over and reaching for me. "No! Get away from me dad!" I screamed, I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me, "shhhh its ok Love. He's gone he can't hurt you any more," he murmured softly in my ear as I hide my face in is chest "I… I thought he had gotten out and was after me," I said sobbing as I gripped Takashiros suit jacket.

He held me close "don't worry jen I'll make sure he doesn't ever get out," he said reassuringly as he kissed me on the forehead. I smiled up at him as I stepped back and wiped my eyes and I turned to the elders "I'm so sorry about that." I said giving a small bow as I grabbed the extra chair and sat by Takashiro behind his desk. I listened silently as they continued, "she must marry you soon Takashiro and must produce an heir or you must resign as head of the clan," Elder Ranko said harshly "Elders I told you. Only three and a half months ago she lost someone she loved! I will not force her to marry me so soon after his death!" Takashiro said angrily, then his voice softened "I know how it feels to lose someone you loved" he said as he looked at me .I took his hand in mine, he smiled, our hands hidden by the desk.

I stood "Elders" I said gazing at them "I Will marry Takashiro and he Will have an heir," They stared at me "Jen you don't have to do this until your ready" Takashiro said as he squeezed my hand "I know Kashi .I want to because I love you. and I know it's only been three and a half months since his death" I paused " but sakuras heart is also mine, her feelings for you make mine stronger " I said smiling " and I wouldn't have it any other way." Takashiro looked at me softly "jen… thank you" he smiled as I bent foreword and kissed him softly "there's more news "I said smiling as I straightened up letting the fabric of my small top strain against my baby bump..

I brought his hand up and pressed it gently to my bump. He looked up at me surprised "are you?" he whispered softly I nodded. "Yes. We're going to have a baby," I said as he stood up and pulled me close. I looked up at him and smiled as he cupped my face "I can't believe it a baby" he said as he bent his head and kissed me softly.

We broke the kiss and sat down, the elders just stared at us "she's already with child and happy about it and willing to marry him" Elder Renji said in awe, "who is this girl?" Elder Ikaria asked curious now." Her name is Jennifer and she is my lover and my sakuras reincarnation," he said giving me a soft smile. They looked at him in understanding. One elder who had stayed silent thought this whole thing spoke up "is she really sakuras reincarnation or just some human girl after your money and titles?" he asked standing, as he looked me directly in the eyes.

"How dare you say that to her, she would never do such a thing!" Takashiro said angrily and stood, balling his fist up on the desk. I stood and put a hand over his fist "Takashiro calm down I'm sure he's just worried about the clan's safety" I said soothingly. He sighed as his fist unfurled and his hand twined itself with mine. I kissed him softly on the cheek "no harm was intended all right Kashi"

We sat down "all right" he said still glaring at the elder as I leaned against him "when did u find out u were pregnant it hasn't been that long since ..." he said blushing. he said softly placing his hand over the bump.

"Kashi Its been three months since we ... And because Sakura was 3 months pregnant when she died. So I think that the baby's soul was frozen in time until we…,"I said as I trailed off looked at me and smiled softly as a tear ran down his face. I smiled back as I wiped it away "I love you Kashi," I said softly touching his check again. I heard shouting down stairs "kashi were we expecting anyone today?" I asked looking up at him, "I don't think so I'll go see who it is," he said giving me a kiss "stay here all right? .I'll be back soon", i listened to what was said, and I recognized that voice, it was my ex John's. I started out the door. A hand grabbed my arm "he said to stay here" it was Elder Shintaro, "I don't care. I'm not letting him go alone," I said jerking my arm away from his and ran out of the office. I froze at the top of the stairs my ex boyfriend Jonathan standing in the doorway "what's he doing here?" I thought as I ran down the stairs and stood by Takashiro. Yuki and the rest of the Zweilts were watching silently ready to jump in if necessary.

What are you doing here" I asked glaring at him as I twined my fingers with Takashiros  
>He gave a wicked smile" I want my woman back," he said sweetly as if saying it like that would make me fly back into his arms immediately. I glared at him" I Am Not your woman anymore john!" I said angrily "well you're going to be since your boyfriends dead" he said malice lacing his voice. He smirked as my face fell for a second.<p>

"I have a fiancé now Jonathan" I said scooting closer to Takashiro because I knew what john was capable of. "is that your fiancé" he smirked "Well not for much longer" he said reaching for something in his belt. I froze when I saw what it was, a gun "if that guys gone you'll have no one and you'll have to come back to me" he grinned and aimed the gun at Takashiro. "NO!" I screamed franticly thrusting myself in front of Takashiro the bump now straining against the fabric of my shirt.

"You little…" he said glaring at me "you got yourself pregnant just so that he would have to marry you" he cocked the gun "you're wrong!" I said. "I Love him, John and he loves me" I looked him in the eye as I lowered my hands to my belly. "It happened so fast, I didn't plan on falling back in love so soon after Toru's death… but I did, and we made a promise to each other that if one of us died we would never forget the other. However, we also promised that we would find Love again as soon as we were ready for it, something that you never understood Jonathan" he glared at me "I never wanted to believe that I lost you" he said his face falling "but I guess I really have".

He was up to something I knew it "just leave me alone! I'm going to have a family , so please just leave me alone' I said praying he would listen " I cant do that I promised your dad I would bring you back" he said a grin forming on his face. "Your to late John, My father is in jail for abusing me and the trial was last month and he wont be getting out anytime soon!" I said smiling as I saw his face fall in shock "he's in jail", he said staring at me in disbelieve as he slowly lowered the gun "it's Really over isn't it? Us I mean " he said softly . A car pulled up and three men got out of the car. Seeing John with a gun they drew weapons "Drop the weapon and back out of the house" one man boomed gun aimed at John's back. To my surprise he listened, he dropped the gun, and backed up. The other two men slowly holstered their guns, one grabbed john and the other cuffed him. The leader nodded at Takashiro and they left. I turned to Takashiro

"Jen what did u come down here for? I told you to stay with the elders where it was safe," he said looking at me, his voice full of concern and worry. "when I heard his voice I knew he had come for me," I paused "and I knew that he would hurt anyone who stood in his way and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt!" tears welled up in my eyes as I started to cry ,"I've already lost one person I loved, I cant lose another!" I said sobbing, he sighed as he lifted my face to look at me "Don't worry, I'm not mad I was just worried." he said softly pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me.

I buried my face into his chest "Shhhh" he murmured, "I'm just glad u and the baby are safe," he said softly as he kissed me softly but passionately on the lips. Toko ran over "don't ever scare me by doing that ever again!" she said tears in her eye as she pulled me from Takashiro arms, with great protest from both of us and into hers, I cried into her shoulder as she held me tight "I'm sorry Toko-chan" I whispered. I pulled away arms wrapped around my belly, tears silently streaming down my face.

The room went silent, my stomach growled breaking the silence, Hotsuma burst out laughing, "I guess someone's hungry' he said smiling as the others laughed " That's Not funny Hotsuma" I said blushing, Takashiro chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his soft hands resting on the swell of my stomach. When did u last eat?" he asked, "Just before I came to talk to you, about an hour ago "I said I'll be fine Kashi I just need to eat and then get some sleep" and with that I went to the kitchen and grabbed a roll and then went up to my room and Fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few months went by after that day. I got up and went to the kitchen to find Takashiro there talking to tomo Chan, I said hello and we decided to chat we sat in the kitchen chatting for about 20 minutes before I realized something "the elders!" I said standing up "we forgot to talk to them after what happened !", after the events of that day the elders left quickly after seeing the state that I was in and not wanting to upset me further, Takashiro stood and said thank you to Tomo for the food, and we left the kitchen hurrying upstairs. We entered his office and quickly hurried over to his desk and sat down "elders I apologize for making you wait so long" Takashiro said apologetically.

I softly took his hand in mine and rested it on the swell of my five-month baby bump; he gave me a soft smile. " Your Pregnancy progresses well, Now would you mind telling us now, what went on downstairs two months ago? And why this girl ignored your order to stay here?" Elder Renji asked calmly looking me in the eye." Elder Renji.. She just… ' Takashiro began. "The Issue that occurred 2 months ago was related to me "I said calmly looking him in the eye

"That day two months ago, My Ex John from a few years ago, came here to take me back to my father" I paused turning my head slightly to look at Takashiro. "He didn't know that my father had been put in jail for child abuse" my voice waivered "my father used to beat me and starve me for the slightest mistake or slip in grades. John came here to get me back, he had a gun, he would have..." tears slipped down my face "he would have killed anyone who got in his way to get to me; I heard his voice, that's why I ran after Takashiro. I knew what john would do, as you know I have already lost someone precious to me I … I could not stand the thought of losing another! I had to protect the person I truly loved" I finished as tears fell faster as I thought of what could have happened had I not done something.

Takashiro pulled me from my chair and into his lap cradling me as I cried and clutched the front of his shirt in my fists "strange girl" Elder Shintaro said looking at me softly." Not strange" Elder Ranko said, "She is in love "he smiled softly at me. After a few minutes I calmed down and laid my head on Takashiros shoulder "Kashi" I mumbled, "love you" I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well my little cherry blossom," he whispered kissing my forehead. He stood gently cradling me against him as well as he could with my swollen belly "if you'll excuse me elders I'm going to take her back to bed," he said as he smiled at my sleeping form. He left the office, headed to my room, and gently laid me on the bed. As I felt him kiss me softly on the forehead I stirred and woke "Kashi" I mumbled sleepily "stay please?" I asked. 'Are you still having nightmares?" he asked softly as I nodded. I slid over, he climbed in, and laid on his back, I curled up and laid my head on his chest as I fell back to sleep. "I love you my little cherry blossom," he whispered kissing me on the head before drifting off to sleep himself, when I woke up I was laying on the floor


	3. Chapter 3

_our memories often escape use when we need to remember them . but they sometimes they come to us when we don't want them to or when we are sleeping _

_By Jennifer Morgan  
><em>

the reality of a dream)

before I woke up i was having a vivid dream but it was strange i was in a different time and yuki was a boy i sat up in the futon very confused , I sat up, wondering where my husband was at. "Lady Sakura are you awake?" a voice asked. "Um yes I'm awake, please come in" I who would be coming to my chambers when my husband had said i was not to be disturbed .There was a rustling as the door opened "it is good to see that you are feeling better Lady Sakura" Yakima said as he entered the room " Thank you " I said with a smile " I do feel a lot better than I did ". i was glad it was my old friend who was my physician and not some other unfamiliar man.

He smiled kindly "I was asked by Lord Takashiro to check up on you, you gave us all quite a fright this morning when you fainted" he said his formal voice laced with worry and concern as he sat down beside the futon . "Have you experienced this before, the nausea and dizziness?"He looked . I thought about it for a minute." Now that I think about it Yakima, I have been feeling like this for about a month" I said looking at him .

"Lady Sakura there are a few reasons why a young healthy woman would experience these symptoms" he said formally "you could have a simple cold or you could be …" He paused looking excited, I looked at him, he was hiding something from me "Could be what Yakima?" I demanded giving him a hard look " since when have secrets been kept between us?" i asked "Or you could be Pregnant Sakura!" he said smiling at the thought . I gasped as I laid a hand on my slightly round stomach

"do you really think so ?"as a thought donned on me "i mean i've thought of the possibility but i didn't want to get Takashiro's hopes up " I smiled as I made myself more comfortable." .he nodded " i do but i would have to examine you to be sure " he said blushing. " well of course i want to be sure as well, please go on" i said as i laid down covering my lover half with the comforter. though we are of different statuses now Yakima and i have remained friends yet he still blushes like a girl when i have to remove a bit of clothing aside. thought he knows my body as well as i do. for he is who i call when i am ill or just simply wish for someone to talk with

he nodded as he gently placed his hands on my stomach, after a few minutes of gentle prodding and pondering , he pulled my top back into place. "congratulations Saku!" he said excitedly " i would say you are about eleven weeks along in your pregnancy". I smiled as i fixed my kimono and stood, giving him a hug " this is the greatest news yaki! " i said using the childhood name that i had given him " do you know where my husband is Yaki . he grinned " he is at the training grounds with lord Reiga and the guards. i am sure he will be pleased with the news as well " he said as i hurried out of the room.

I made my way to the training grounds as quickly as i could. as i reached the training grounds scanning though the men on the grounds. i spotted the man i looked for, moving closer as i watched Takashiro and Reiga spar. " Damn Takashiro does Look sexy when he spars" i thought as i watched Takashiro move Gracefully and skillfully, matching Reiga with every move. i knew he was holding back his true strength. i watch closely as i made my way down to the training grounds being careful not to get to close to the men as they sparred. "Takashiro!" i called out stepping to the side as they got a bit to close.

They both stopped , Takashiro looked at me as he sheathed his sword. "Sakura your awake!" He said smiling as he came over to me placing his hands on my waist. "I am glad that your awake, u had me worried after u fainted this morning " he lifted my chin; looking over me slowly with concern . he smiled at me as he bent his head and slowly kissed me. He deepened the kiss as I held back a moan. i tried to pull away "Takashiro Stop teasing me" I said in slightly husky whisper "And You're getting me all sweaty!" I said in mock anger as I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, leaving my hands on his chest

"Well then maybe we should go take a bath" he said with that familiar glint in his eyes . "Oh I Agree" I said grabbing his hand pulling him towards the bath " Hay Reiga i am borrowing Takashiro for a while!" i yelled over my shoulder " Alright don't tire him out to much!" he Yelled back. i blushed at his words as the men began to laugh . how did he know what i had planned for the rare bit of time my husband and i were alone ?.

When we reached the bath I pulled him inside quickly . Turning my back on him as I untied the ribbon that held my kimono together. I let it slide off my shoulders with a rustle of sound as it pooled on the stone floor. I stepped down into the bath letting out a soft moan as the warm water hit my skin, I moved to the middle of the huge bath and quickly let myself sink down to my shoulders in the blissfully warm water. I heard faint rustling as Takashiro untied his kimono and let it fall to the floor i heard him move across the floor with the same grace as when he danced. i felt the water ripple as he slowly moved towards me.

"Are you trying to entice me Saku?" He said huskily. I stood slowly as he came up behind me. "Aren't I always Kashi" I said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I turned around taking his hands in mine.

I looked him in the eye "Is something wrong Love" he said with concern "No, nothing's wrong I just had some bad morning sickness earlier" I said smiling as I rested one of his hands on my slightly bulging stomach. His eyes widened " Morning sickness? Are you sure?" he said as his hand began to go in circles on my belly. " yes we are, Yakima confirmed it morning , he said I am about 3 months along" I said smiling as I looped my arms around his neck he smiles back at me " we are going to have a baby?" he said softly tears forming in his eyes "Yes Kashi we are" i said smiling back at him." i am happy that we are soon to have a family, how many children do you hope for? " he asked huskily as he started to kiss down my neck. "Kashi" I said moaning a bit when I pulled away from his warmth " we must ge.." i started to say before his mouth came down upon mine in a hungry and passionate kiss, after a busy time in the bath

we went to our chambers to rest " have you thought of any names for the child?" Takashiro asked as we lay Down on our futon " i was thinking of Hanako for a girl and Kenshin for a boy" i said thoughtfully as i rubbed my belly " Hmm i think Hanako fits for a girl but i think it should be Takumi for a boy" he said " but i think we need to get some sleep " i turned onto my side "oof i guess baby doesn't like mama moving once she gets comfy" i said to Takashiro as i felt a small kick. "well she had better get used to her /his mommy moving " Takashiro said with a grin " oh and why is that " i said with a sultry grin " because daddy has things to do with mommy" he said in a sultry voice


End file.
